Some fluids used in reactions have a short shelf life. Fluid that is not used within a specified time frame can therefore be wasted. Further, the properties of some fluids change over time and it is useful to have fresh reagent available when required. Typically fresh fluid, such as a reagent to be applied during a chemical reaction or test, has been prepared manually as required for application to samples.
Fluids such as reagents may be applied to tissue samples by an automated biological reaction apparatus. Such an apparatus is used to apply reagent to a plurality of slides. Each slide may require a different test, and therefore require a different reagent to be applied to the sample contained thereon.
In instruments as described above, it can be desirable to schedule the dispensation of fluid onto the slides, to minimise the processing time. Scheduling of the tests for each slide can be difficult.